bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek
as Spock, Sheldon's favorite character in Star Trek.]] is one of the most successful and well-known franchises of all time. Conceived by Gene Roddenberry in the mid-1960s, Star Trek has evolved into a massive canon including five live-action television series, twelve movies and an animated series. Star Trek is renowned for its enormous and dedicated fan base. In 2009, the movie "Star Trek" came out using the original USS Enterprise crew and rebooting the film series using an alternate timeline. The reboot's sequel, Star Trek Into Darkness, was released 9th May 2013. In The Big Bang Theory As science fiction nerds, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj are all fans of Star Trek. There have been references made to the first four television series - Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager - the first six films, Star Trek: First Contact, and J.J. Abram's 2009 reboot film, but none yet to the fifth and final television series Star Trek: Enterprise or directly to Star Trek: The Animated Series. Of all of the movie and television franchises that are referenced in the show, Star Trek appears most often. Both Leonard and Sheldon agree that The Original Series is better than The Next Generation, but that Captain Picard of The Next Generation is superior to Captain Kirk of The Original Series. Sheldon believes that Star Trek: The Motion Picture was the worst movie and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home was “inarguably the best,” while Raj believes Star Trek V: The Final Frontier to be the worst and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan to be the best. References to Star Trek in The Big Bang Theory are frequent. All four male main characters are fluent in Klingon and often play Boggle in the language. Leonard has every day and dress Star-fleet uniforms, Sheldon has a Spock uniform, and Raj has an Uhura uniform that Priya wears. All of them can recite Spock's dying words, and Sheldon has recited dialogue of Khan Noonien Singh as well as Picard's speech about drawing the line in Star Trek: First Contact. Sheldon, a self-proclaimed honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy and Captain Kirk of theoretical physics, introduces "Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock", invented by Sam Kass, and the guys always choose Spock. Sheldon has an adversarial relationship with Star Trek: The Next Generation star Wil Wheaton, who has appeared as a fictionalized version of himself on four occasions. Sheldon likes Mr. Data but Brent Spiner replaces Wheaton as his enemy. Sheldon invites LeVar Burton, TNG's Geordi La Forge, to his home for a raffle, but he comes too late for anyone to notice him. Meanwhile, George Takei has appeared to Howard in his mind. Leonard has mentioned the Romulan Neutral Zone. The constant references to Star Trek seem to have had some influence on Penny, who was shocked when she referenced deflector shielding to Alicia in The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition. She also mentioned that her shields were up below the waist when she spent the night in Sheldon's bed in The Love Car Displacement. See Also Actors Who Have Appeared in Star Trek Gallery The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Nerdvana-Annihilation-1-14-the-big-bang-theory-10428796-720-480.jpg|Leonard and Geordie action figure. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Gorn nightmare. Bbt alien parasite.jpg|Sheldon's farewell to Zack at a bar. S5Ep20 - Spock figurine.jpg|Spock speaks to Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Vulcan salute. Jim and leonard nimoy.jpg|Jim Parsons and Leonard Nimoy. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431617-1280-720.jpg|Data and Wesley Crusher. Big-bang-theory275.jpg|LeVar Burton coming to their party. Georgetakei.jpg|George Takei. BBT - Sheldon and lifesized cutout.jpg|Sheldon and Spock cut-out. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h39m59s225.png|Sheldon impersonates Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: First Contact. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Will Wheaton.png|Sheldon threatened to beat up Wil Wheaton unless he apologizes to Amy. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Wil Wheaton is a guest on "Fun with Flags". S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Wil Wheaton is a guest on "Fun with Flags". NG6.jpg|Raj as a Worf. NG5.jpg|Lt. Commander Data aka Sheldon is hit by an Icee. NG2.jpg|TNG players posing for the camera. NG1.jpg|Sheldon as Lt. Commander Data. Ng8.jpg|Action pose with Sheldon/Data using his mind. Ng7.jpg|Hike-hitching back to Star-base Pasadena. Ng6.jpg|TNG characters walking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Looking for some help while lost in the desert. Ng4.jpg|Very tired Star Trek: Te Next Generation cosplayers. Ng3.jpg|The gang dressed at TNG characters after "trek"ing through the desert. Ng2.jpg|The gang dressed as ST:TNG characters. Ng1.jpg|Tired Star Trek TNG characters at a roadside diner. Images.jpg|Gorn from Sheldon's nightmare. LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|LeVar Burton on Fun with Flags. Big-bang-theory275.jpg|LeVar in Apartment 4A. es:Referencias a Star Trek Category:Star Trek Category:Sci-fi, Fantasy, Horror Category:TV shows Category:Movies Category:Costumes Category:Nerd Culture Category:Reference Materials Category:SF TV shows